The Older I Get
by OriginalDeadman
Summary: Oneshot. Can an argument and a musical confession help set things right between two certain individuals? DASEY, rated T to be safe.


Ground rules: I don't own Life With Derek (otherwise, I wouldn't be here writing this) or the song "The Older I Get" (that belongs to the band Skillet). Also, I only got into the series a couple of weeks ago, so if characters seem too OC, I apologize. Finally, review kindly: this has been the first thing I have written and posted in 3 years on .

'words' - thoughts  
"words" - talking/converstion  
_italics_ - flashback  
_**bold italics**_ - song lyrics

* * *

Casey sat up at her desk, trying to focus on the book she had to finish reading for English. She didn't have anything else better to do on Friday night. The reason behind it all: Derek.

It had been three weeks since her break-up with Max. One week after the break-up, she heard that Derek had a confrontation with Max, where he told her now ex-boyfriend to break up with Casey or there would be hell to pay. When she confronted him about it, Derek instantly admitted it without any sign of guilt. She can still recall the ensuing argument.

"_Der-ek! How could you do this to me?! Do you hate me that much?!" she snapped back at her stepbrother._

"_I did it because he was being a jerk to you!" Derek replied back, with anger in his voice. "He was flirting and cheating with other girls behind your back!"_

"_Just stop it, Derek Venturi! You're just jealous to see anybody besides yourself happy!" Casey snapped back._

"_I'm not jealous, especially of that jerk!" Derek snapped. "Maybe if you would stop being a bitch long enough to realize that, Princess…!" He immediately stopped after that sentence left his mouth. 'Oh God, please tell me that I didn't just call her that' was all that went through his head as he placed his hand over his mouth._

_Casey just stared in disbelief at him for a moment. Then the tears began to flow and she stormed forward and slapped Derek hard across the face. "You asshole! I hate you Derek Venturi!" she shouted as she stormed to her room and slammed the door._

_As she left, Derek just slumped down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. He really didn't hate her, or mean a lot of the mean things he said about her. Truth be known, he cared deeply for Casey. Actually, he was in love with her, although he couldn't force himself admit it. And because he couldn't, he sheltered himself behind a wall of cockiness, pranks, and aggravation. Now, it seemed, it officially slammed the door shut on any chance he had with her._

After that argument, things just got worse between them. Earlier in the week, it all came to a head during an argument at dinner. As a result, George and Nora grounded both of them: no friends, no dates, no parties, no going anywhere.

Since the family was out of the evening, Casey barricaded herself in her room and decided to get ahead on some reading. As the night wore on, she kept being distracted by noises from Derek's room next door. She could here the sounds of his guitar from the other side of the wall. "DER-EK! Will you cut it out!" she yelled as she pounded on the wall. She ended up slamming her book closed and stormed out of her room. As she grabbed the door, she could him starting to sing along with the rhythm he was playing.

_**The walls between  
You and I  
Always pushing us apart  
Nothing left but scars, fight after fight**_

Casey stood there, slightly stunned. Was he actually singing about what happened recently with her? She wasn't entirely sure, but this warranted further investigation.

_**The space between  
Our calm and rage  
Started growing shorter  
Disappearing slowly, day after day**_

Slowly, she cracked open Derek's bedroom door. He was sitting in his bed, guitar in hand, and eyes closed. He was completely oblivious of what was going on around him.

_**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder**_

_**The older I get****  
Will I get over it?  
****It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this**_

_**But I think the older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

Casey couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. 'Where has this side of Derek been?' she thought. 'He looks so, well…mature. And vunerable.'

_**The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built upon defenses  
Never made no sense, it just made me hurt**_

_**Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds?  
It started getting better  
But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you**_

She started to feel herself tear up. She was certain that he was singing about her.

_**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder**_

_**The older I get  
Will I get over it?  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this**_

_**But I think the older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

_**What was I waiting for?  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm**_

_**I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for?  
This could've been the best we'd ever had**_

Casey felt her knees starting to weaken. 'This sounds like something he would sing to a girlfriend. Wait, does that mean he thinks…ugh, get real. This is your stepbrother. But still, why do I feel the way I do right now. Why do I feel like I'm…in love?'

_**The older I get****  
Will I get over it?****  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this**_

_**But I think the older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

_**Hurts like this  
Just getting older  
I'm not getting over you  
I'm trying to wish it didn't hurt like this**_

_**It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

Casey, at this point, couldn't hold it in any longer. "Um…Derek."

Derek was snapped back to reality. He looked over to see Casey just inside his door, with some tears streaming down her face and a small smile on her face. "Uh, hey" he replied back.

"You have a moment?" she nervously asked.

"I've got all the time in the world after what happened the other night" he replied as he set his guitar down. He shifted over on his bed and motioned for Casey to have a seat next to him.

"I, um, I wanted to talk about the other week" Casey said. Derek started to open his mouth, but she motioned for him to hear her out. "I'm sorry I got so upset with you about the whole Max situation. I had my suspicions about him, and he did 'fess up after we broke up."

Derek just looked over at her and muttered "Sorry." Inside he couldn't help but focus on the tears that were still coming out. Tears were one thing he couldn't handle from a girl. A fact he has made well aware with Casey.

"Don't be. I know you were just trying to help. I overreacted because I'm not used to you acting in any other way except selfishness. Anyway, I'm sorry I called you an asshole and said I hated you. Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"As long as you can forgive me for calling you a bitch." Derek replied.

"Deal" Casey said with an even bigger smile. "So, what was the deal with the song?"

"Well, with everything that happened recently, it…well, it's just some things I need to say to you." Derek said. He looked at Casey, who had a look etched on her face that practically said 'what?' "Ever since I've met you, I…I've just felt…" Casey could tell that he was getting frustrated with himself.

"Derek, just say what you..." Casey didn't get the chance to finish as Derek's lips came crashing into hers. After what seemed like an eternity, Derek pulled away from the kiss, revealing a shocked expression on Casey's face. A dark red blush had enveloped her cheeks. "Why, di..did…you…?" was all she could put together.

"Because I love you." Derek blurted out. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I was head over heals in love with you, Casey MacDonald. I just couldn't bring myself to admit that I was falling for my own stepsister, so I just dealt with it the only way I knew how. By being an asshole, as you put it."

Casey just sat there, still blushing and still shocked. 'He's actually confessing to me?! Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, I'm going to start freaking out!'

"If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. I…" Derek started again, but stopped when he noticed the tears coming from Casey's eyes again. Then he noticed the huge smile on her face. Before he could start back up again, Casey threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards on his bed. It was Derek's turn to be shocked as Casey pressed her lips to his, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

After a few minutes, Casey broke up the kiss long enough to whisper "I love you too, Derek Venturi" before returning to the task at hand. There was time to worry about how everyone else would react later. Right now, the only thing on both of their minds was catching up on the times they missed.


End file.
